tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
No Work
'''No Work '''is the season 2 premiere of Barking Bad and the 8th episode of the series overall. Plot Teaser The episode begins with a flashforward. In Dudley White's backyard pool, we see a teddy bear sinking to the bottom of the pool. Half of it's body is burned, and it's left eye is missing and floating at the top of the pool. Main Episode The ending scene from the previous episode plays again. Tito, Dudley and Jesse are at their drug deal in the Petropolis junk yard. Tito viciously attacks one of his henchman to show Dudley and Jesse what will happen to them if they ever betray him. Dudley says that he's doing this drug business to end his financial problems and to help his children after his death. He estimates that the total cost will be around $767,000 and Tito says that that will be paid off if he can meet Tito for 15 more drug deals. Dudley agrees, and Tito asks him if he knows any methods to revive his fallen henchman. They're too late, as Tito's henchman has already lost enough blood to survive. Another one of Tito's henchman stashes him under a few garbage bags. Dudley and Jesse travel home, happy that they got the cash but angered because they are now forced to cook meth for at least 1 year. Jesse is suspicious and thinks that Tito might be stalking him and Dudley for witnessing the murder of one of his henchman. In response, he purchases an XM1014 and a USP .45 from the Petropolis gun club and keeps them in his closet. He calls Dudley, saying that he should do the same, but Dudley said that Tito's plan of killing them is unlikely to occur, as the meth they gave them should be a bribe to keep them alive for now. Mary Spitzer invites Skyler over for dinner, but she refuses, remembering that Mary almost got her arrested the other day. Mary feels disappointed and angry as a result and speeds off in her car, running over a neighborhood puppy's remoted controlled car. Hank Spitzer apologizes and agrees to pay him for a new one. The next day at the DEA Petropolis Division, Steven Guerro and Hank are reviewing footage they got from a warehouse. They see Dudley and Jesse taking out the guards and stealing a few barrels of methlymine, but Hank doesn't suspect that it's Dudley. Dudley returns home after a day of teaching. As he pulls up his driveway, he notices a suspicious black SUV drive off into the distance just as he arrives in the neighborhood. He thinks it could be Tito or one of his henchman spying on him, so he stays up all night in his car, looking at the street for anymore suspicious behavior. Dudley stays up until 4AM, when he calls Jesse, saying that he could be right about Tito, and they should think of a way to kill him before Tito kills them. His plan is to put ricin in their meth the next time they meet Tito. We skip to a montage of Dudley and Jesse cooking ricin in Jesse's basement. Since the next time they meet Tito is in 3 weeks, Jesse suggests that they give it Tito the next day, saying that it's their new formula and that Tito should try it to see if he enjoys it or not. They procede to putting the ricin in the meth they cooked the week prior. The next day, Dudley goes to Jesse's house. They're ready to go with the plan. Just as he reaches Jesse in the front seat of his car, he sees Tito in the backseat with a pistol. Tito says "get in." We see another flashforward, with Jesse's car in the desert, near a retirement home. The windows are shattered, and blood can be found throughout the parking lot. In the present time, it's been a few days since Dudley has been seen by his family. Meanwhile, the DEA plans a raid on Tito's headquarters, as they believe that his henchman are responsible for the stolen methlymine. Skyler is interrogated about the last time Dudley was seen, and missing posters are posted throughout Petropolis. Dudley and Jesse are held at gunpoint in the parking lot. Jesse kicks Tito in the leg, knocking him on the ground. He grabs Tito's machine pistol and attempts to shoot him, but he misfires a lot and empties his magazine before he realizes that he's out of ammo. Hank shows up and Tito and Hank get into a gunfight. Dudley and Jesse watch in awe, but stealthily leave the parking lot, as Dudley doesn't want Hank to get anymore suspicious of him. Hank and Tito empty their magazines and take cover behind their respective cars. Hank reloads faster, being a trained gunman, and gets a headshot on Tito, killing him instantly. Trivia * This episode is heavily based off of the Breaking Bad episodes "Seven-Thirty-Seven" and "Grilled" * This is the first episode to be based off of two Breaking Bad episodes, instead of one * This episode marks Tito's last appearance, but he is mentioned a few times later in the show